Rishtey Kuch Aise Hotey Hai
by Palak96
Summary: what should you do when u feel u have again came to a point from where u have started? what about the relations you have left behind? confused? get inside.. tried something different.. duo is there with something new..
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: hi friends here is the special OS for my first year completion and.. yess.. 12** **th** **may a special day of my life because got my two best friends.. my parrot and my rabbit… love you both and this is specially for both of them.. love you guys till my last breathe.. today is our friendship anniversary too.. hehe.. 2 ka kaam ek mei kar rahi hun :P**

A person looking dull and exhausted.. not only physically but mentally too.. enters inside the house.. slides his coat down from his shoulder and carelessly threw is over a standing chair.. moves forward and he sits back on the sofa puts his head on the backrest.. closing his eyes.

I am back again from where I started..

Where all are strangers.. and I was alone..

Today he was feeling he is alone.. no one has trust on him.. whatever is the incident.. the first person to whom all doubt is him… why? why Always him? will a time come when anyone understands. him? it is so easy to blame someone not realizing how much it hurts others..

All those bitter comments again starts banding inside his head..

" **Galti ho gayi mujhse.. galti.. mujhe yah kaam nahi sopna chahiye tha abhijeet ko…"**

" **Har bar jab bhi Abhijeet musibat mein parta hai toh usski yaadash chali jati hai.."**

" **Yaadasht.. yaad dilane ki koshish mat karo Abhijeet, jab jab SENIOR INSPECTER ABHIJEET musibat main hote hai toh unke paas aapne bachav ke liye bahut shandaar hatiyaar hota hai unki yaadasht.."**

" **Aik Machli porey talab ko ganda kar dati hai.. aur yah Abhijeet puri cid team ko badnaam kar raha hai.."**

" **Kalank hai Abhijeet cid par Kalank…"**

" **kaise chod aaye tum daya ko akele marne ke liye.. tumhare rehtey yeh kaise hua"**

" **tumse yeh umeed nahi thi mujhe abhijeet.."**

" **daya ko maut ke muh mei chodke khud aapni jaan bachake aa gaye.."**

" **ek cid officer ki wajah se aaj puri cid team badnaam ho rahi hai"**

He opens his eyes in pain.. "bas aab aur bardasht nahi hota.. itne saalo ke kaam ka yeh sila milta hai.. har koi.. mujhpe shak karne aagey aa jaata hai.. sirf isiliye kyuki mai.."strong determination was there in his voice.

 _ **They know me..**_

 _ **They understands me..**_

 _ **Then why they aligns at me..**_

 _ **Then why they abused me..**_

"18 saal se jante hai.. mujhe phir bhi bharosa nahi.. mana ki (his throat got a lump.. taking a pause he started) kabhie mujhe yaad nahi rehta yaad.. lekin ismei meri kya galti hai.. mai khud ki marzi se nahi karta hun kuch.. his eyes were reflecting the pain which his heart is bearing from long.. aab aur bardasht nahi hota.. haar baar wahi ek baat.. ek baar yeh case solve ho jaaye phir mujhe wahi karna hoga.."

 _ **Will release them from these chaos..**_

 _ **And also myself from those traps..**_

 _ **Will move far from u all..**_

 _ **So that nobody doubts on me..**_

Next morning, after freshen up.. and skipping his breakfast again.. he reaches to bureau.. all were waiting for him.. to apologies to him.. to cover up themselves with the words named.. "sorry".. "tension" or "misunderstanding" he first smiled painfully.. and then looks at all faces..

"kya hua?"

Daya comes.. "Wahi hua hoga abhi.. haar baar ki tarah tumpe lagey hue iljam jutey sabit hue ek baar phir.."

Abhijeet looks at him. "Daya.. please.."

Daya: nahi abhi iss baar maat roko mujhe.. tumhe kya lagta hai haan? tum kuch boltey nahi toh mujhe samaj nahi aata tumpe kya beeth thi hai.. sir haar baar kyu abhijeet pe shaq kartey aap mai chup rehta hun haar baar sirf abhijeet ki wajah se… 18 saal se jante hai na aap isko.. phir bhi aabhie tak bharosa nahi hua aapko ispar.. aap nahi puri duniya janti hai humhari dosti ke baare mei.. abhijeet mujhe kabhie chot pahunchane ke baare mei soch bhi nahi sakta.. phir.. bhi.. itna bada iljam laga iske uparr..

All were standing silently..

"kya hua.. aaj sab chup kyu khade hai? koi kehta kyu nahi kuch? Ek baar nahi kayi baar laga hai abhijeet ke upar iljam yaha tak.. ki iski yaadasht ko leke bhi shaq hota hai kayi logo.. ko.."

Abhijeet tries to speak.. "bas daya.. bahut bol liya tumhe yeh sab kehne ko nahi bola.. chup ho jaao aab.."

Daya was shocked.. "tum mujhe chup karwa rahe ho.. haan? tum baki ko chup hone ke liye toh nahi kehtey.. jab tumpe iljam lagta hai.. kuch kyu nahi kehtey ho tum.." he speaks.. with him.. looking into his eyes…

"daya.. please.. aab aur baat maat karo iss baare mei.."

Then a person enters inside… all looks at him.

Daya asked.. "kya hai?"

Person: sir yeh headquarters se aaye hai..

Daya takes it and the man leaves.. abhijeet gets tensed… seeing that the letter in in daya's hand.. but he can't do anything.. daya opens it.. and is shocked..

He ask.. "abhijeet ye kyaa"

Abhijeet: wo.. mai

Daya: transfer.. tum transfer le rahe ho?

All were shocked.. feeling guilty on their deeds..

Abhijeet: haan le raha hun mai..

Daya: ek minute abhi.. meri kya galti hai.. joh tum aise jaana chahtey ho..

Abhijeet: daya please.. ruko maat mujhe… aab aur nahi hota sehen yeh sab… mujhe bura iss baat ka nahi laga ki mujhpar iljam laga.. balki usski to mujhe aadat ho chuki h.. uttered in pain.. lekin mujhe iss baat ka jarur laga ki iljam tumhe chot pahuchne ka tha.. serious tone.. yeh de doh mai acp sir se sign..

Daya: abhijeet tum.. tek hai jao tum.. mai nahi rokunga tumhe.. shyad yahi sahi hai tumhare liye inn sabse dhur jaana.. kaamse kum tumhe takleef toh nahi hogi.. itni.. saying which he keeps the letter on desk and starts to move from bureau..

"kab jaa rahe ho.."

Abhijeet in low tone.. "aaj"

Daya moves out completely.. from bureau…

Freddy speaks.. "sir aap yeh kya kar rahe hai.. kuch pal ki takleef ke liye aap jindagi baar hi khushi chodke jaa rahe hai.."

Purvi: haan sir.. aap nahi jaa saktey.. aapki yaha jarurat hai hum sabko hai aapki jarurat.. aur sabse jyada daya sir ko hai.. aap chale gaye toh unka kya hoga..

Pankaj: sir mai janta hun mai bhi kabhie kabhie bahut kuch keh deta hun par sir.. aap aise maat jayie aap chale gaye toh meri freddy sir ko dhante wala kaun hoga..

Abhijeet: I am sorry par mujhe jana hoga.. ignoring all he moves towards acp sir.. with the letter..

"sir please.. bina kuch sawal kare.. aap sign kar dijiye.. please.. binti karta hun mai.."

Acp looks at him.. he takes it from him.. and signs it.. abhijeet smiles.. and moves out from bureau without saying anything.. to anyone…

Acp pov: unn kuch kadvi baaton ke liye itne saal ka saath chodke jaa raha hai..

Abhijeet comes to the beach.. their a father was with his son..

Son: papa wo usne mujhe marra mai ussey baat nahi karunga kabhie nahi karunga..

Father: beta wo aapka cousin bhai hai na..

Son: haan par wo mujhe bahut ladta hai.. aur phir ulta seedha bhi kehta hai..

Father: lekin beta wo aapse pyaar bhi toh bahut karta hai na.. aacha ek baat batao usne kitni baar tumhe mara hoga.. aur bura bhala kaha hoga..

Son: innocently.. 4 se 5 baar.

Father: lekin pyaar toh tumse wo 15 saal se karta hai na.. tumhara khyal rakhta hai tumhari parwah karta hai.. tum dono kehltey ho.. hastey ho.. aisi kayi yaadein hai.. aur yeh maat bhulo.. rishtey jitni aasani se tuthey hai na judhtey nahi hai… yeh wahi log hai joh humhari jindagi ka eke ham hissa ban jaatey hai aur humne insey bhi muh fher liya toh jeevan bhar akela rehna padega aur yeh dard sabse bada dard hoga..

Son: samaj gaya papa.. aap sahi kehtey ho.. kuch pal ke dard ke liye jindagi bhar ka dard lena aachi baat nahi…

Father: that's like my son.. and they walk.. back..

The conversation was so effective… abhijeet went into flashes… the journey he started with..

" _ **abhijeet mai tumhe force nahi karunga.. tum aab bhi cid join kar saktey ho mai toh chahta hun tum join karo.. aur phirse jindagi ki shuruwat karo.."**_

" _ **abhijeet tum khudko akele kyu samaj rahe ho.. mai hun na tumhare saath.. toh kya hua tumhe kuch yaad nahi nayi yaadein ban bhi toh sakti hai aur dekhna yeh yaadein bahut hi sundar hogi.."**_

" _ **kya jarurat thi wo sab karne ki kuch ho jaata toh.."**_

" _ **daya abhijeet ko kuch nahi hua hoga.. wo sahi sehlamat wapas aayega.."**_

" _ **sir aapko tek dekhke humhe bahut khushi ho rahi hai.."**_

" _ **abhijeet sir hum aagle saal phir aa saktey hai na chuti manane…"**_

" _ **sir.. sir… yeh lijiye.. meetai kahiye wife ne banayi hai"**_

" _ **nahi sir hum aapko akela chodke nahi jaayengey.."**_

" _ **boss.. mai nahi jaane wala kahi.."**_

The laugher, the tears, precious smile, love, care.. some guilt.. and forgiveness… cannot be ignored..

 _ **Whenever he returns from a mission.. his victory has been celebrated.. by those only..**_

 _ **Whenever he is injured tears are in those eyes..**_

 _ **Whenever he is blamed one person is always by his side..**_

 _ **Whenever someone need any help he is the first one to asked for..**_

 _ **Whenever two speak nonsense.. he is the only one to scold them.**_

How can he leave.. and go.. the most important person of his life.. who was the only one to forwards his hand years ago.. to support him in getting up to his feet.. the only friend he is sharing everything since last 17 years.. this long relationship is not easy to get.. how can he leave them and go..

All this things were running in his mind… he closed his eyes.. for a moment..

"nahi kuch baatein itni hurt kar jaati hai ki chahke bhi bhul nahi paatey.." he moves back to his house… he sees daya standing there.. outside..

Abhijeet tries to speak.. tries to make him understand the relevance of his decision..

daya says.. "tum saman le aao mai tumhe airport tak chodne jaaunga.. mai yahi intejar kar raha hun"

Abhijeet looks at him.. then enters inside the house.. soon he returns back with luggage.. daya takes it from him..

"gher lock karke aa jao.." and moves towards the car.. abhijeet locks the house.. and joins daya.. daya starts

the car.. and drives towards airport..

"khayal rakhna aapna..aur time miley toh phone kar diya karna.. agar kabhie bhi jaurat ho toh ek phone kar dena mai aa jaunga.. aur haan meri fikar maat kar na Mao apna Khayal rakh lunga.." daya spoke in one go.

Abhijeet: hmm.. dhyana rakhunga.. abhijeet said in low tone.

Soon they reached airport.. duo came out.. from car.. first looks at the airport.. and each other..

 _ **Never thought we depart from each other..**_

 _ **Leaving my life back..**_

 _ **Breaking all promises..**_

 _ **But it's life..**_

 _ **Who takes its decisions by its own..**_

daya hugged him.. and they remained in hug for few minutes.. daya trying hard to control his tears.. in order not to make it hard to rely on his decision.. they separate.. daya wiped his. tear…

"chalo jao aab time ho gaya hai"

Abhijeet pats his shoulder "khyal rakhna"

Daya nodes with a forced smile on his lips.. abhijeet takes his luggage and moves inside.. without turning back.. as he knew if he turns back again he won't be able to go.. daya sits back inside the car.. and let's his tear flow..

"boss.. miss you.." he drives back towards the bureau after composing himself.. and abhijeet boards the flight…

At bureau.. daya enters inside.. silently..

Acp sir ask.. "chod aaye usey?"

Daya: taking a sign.. haan sir.. chod aaya ussey bejh diya ussey dhur iss jagah se.. jaha uski koi izzazat na ho.. koi adar samman na ho..

Acp closes his eyes.. and moves back inside into his cabin…

A new morning arise.. everything is same.. nothing has changed.. except the environment inside the bureau.. daya was most of the time disturbed.. he was missing his buddy.. so kept himself busy..

One afternoon.. at lunch time.. purvi approached him..

Purvi asked.. him "sir aap lunch ke liye aa rahe hai.."

But he seemed lost somewhere.. purvi called him again.. "daya sir.."

Daya looked at her.. "haan purvi.. kuch kaha tumne.."

Purvi: haan sir wo aap lunch ke liye a rahe hai..

In reply she got a simple sentence.. "nahi wo mujhe bhook nahi hai"

Acp comes from his cabin.. "daya.. lunch ke liye jaao.. bhuka rehna aacha nahi hai.. jao.." he ordered him.. in tough tone.. which he can't ignore.

Daya: jee sir.. he moves with them..

After a week.. a case was reported.. some discussion was going on between the team.. but daya's mind was not there.. it looked like he is not interested…

Acp aksed.. "daya.. tumhe nahi lagta.. ki humhe yeh plan ke saath aagey badhna chahiye…"

But in return he could his silence.. he looked at him.. and disturbance was completely seen on his face..

"tum log jaao abhie.. baad mei discuss kartey hai.." all the juniors nod and leave…

Acp comes and stands in front of him..

"baat hui ussey?" he asked…

Daya comes to his wisdoms.. "jee.. sir.." with absent mind

Acp: repeated his query.., maine pucha baat hui ussey..

Daya nodes. "haan sir hui thi baat uske saath.. wo aache se hai waha.."

Acp: par tum aache nahi ho..

Daya: confusingly.. sir.. Mai..

Acp: jabse wo gaya hai tum bahut disturb rehtey ho.. abhijeet ko pata chalega toh wo pareshan hoga..

Daya: sir time toh lagega na.. itna aasan nahi hai kisiko bhulana aur khas kar ussey jisse hum 18 saal se jante ho.. aur 18 saal uski jindagi ka ek ahem hissa ho.. looking at him keenly.. kisko ho ya na ho lekin mujhe bharosa hai uspe.. mera abhi kabhie galat nahi tha.. aur na hoga..

And he moves out from there.. acp sir feel hurts… his one sir is near to him.. but far from him.. and another son his so far.. that he cannot see him… a simple painful line escaped from his mouth.

"aaj dono hi mujhse ruthey hue hai mujhse.."

Acp sir nowadays feels stressed.. as the work load has increased.. before when there was abhijeet his work load always divided.. or to says turned minimal.. as he always steps forward.. to help him..

Todays he is not here.. daya is here.. but how much he can handle alone everything.. headquarters are putting pressure… he starts sweating.. his hand slides towards chest.. and low voice calls.. "daya.." he falls down.. pushing the chair..

Daya hears some voice from his cabin.. he rushes to his cabin.. and is shocked..

"sir.." he bends down.. "sir kya hua?" in tensed voice..

He shouts.. "Sachin.. ambulance ko call karo jaldi"

Salukhe comes there.. "daya.. dher na ho jaaye.. saans kum chal rahi hai

Daya: sachin car nikalo..

Sachin nodes.. they take him to hospital…

 **Here At banglore..**

Abhijeet feels something is wrong.. the feeling telling him something is not happening right.. someone close to him.. is in danger.. "sab tek toh hongey waha.. ajeeb kyu lag raha

hai itna…" he turns on the news channel.. then goes to drink the water..

"Mumbai ke acp pradyuman iss waqt city hospital mei hai.. doctors ka kehna hai unki haalat bahut kharab hai.."

Abhijeet was hell shocked.. he turned.. and sees..

Freddy.. "dekhiye abhie kuch keh nahi saktey.. aap log please.. jayie bahut pareshan hai.. hum.."

Reporter.. "koi bhi kuch batane ko tayar nahi hai.. kya acp pradyuman bach paayegengey?"

* * *

 **Shrestha-** arey nahi dear aapko mai kabhie nahi bhul sakti hun.. meri na yaadasht na todhi kamjor hai kuch logo ko mai bhul hi gayi hehe.. aur nahi meri pehli story sath chod diya hi thi kabhie alvida na kehna second thi…

 **Naina mallik-** yes I would also love to be friends with you… aap agar fb ho toh find me.. hehe mera id hai palak abhishay's fan..

 **Bhumi98-** haan tumhare "very nice" humesha yahi milta hai.. haha.. koi baat nahi dear… take care..

 **Nilpari-** haan dear.. I remember.. scd se hi itne aache dost mele.. thank you..

 **Sanjhana-** hmm dear.. nahi jaaungi.. itni jaldi yaha se..

 **A/n: Please R and R.. abhie khatam nahi hua ek chapter aur hai… chalo jaldi se review karo Thursday I will update…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: hi thank you for lovely reviews friends…**

Loveabhi- thank you so much for your wishes.. hehe..

Artanish, sakshi, guest, priya - thank you..

Khushi- thank you so much dear.. meri studies aachi chal rahi hai dear.. aur aapko plaster? Aap tek ho na aab.. batana chahiye tha na pehle… take care.. and love you too…

Kirti- aww.. thank you so much for your wishes.. me glad ki aap meri story ka wait kartey ho.. love you

Kavinsanjana- thank you so much..

Kajol- thank you so much..

Nillpari- thank you so much.. hmm.. don't worry ismei jyada emotions hai.. hehe

Sanjhana- thank you so much.. hehe love you too..

DA95- thanks for the wishes.. thank you… so much..

Naina mallik- aww.. phir ff pe id bana lijiye ya IF pe.. ya fb pe bhi id bana lijiye aap..

Shrestha- thank you so much.. yes dear I am on both my fb id is Palak abhishay's fan

Ell- toofan I am not gonna continue.. for now.. it is on hold… sorry for keeping you wait..

Guest- arey aap toh tense ho gaye.. yeh chapter padhne ke baad aapko jawab mil jaayengey aapke sawalo ke…

 **Dear particular guest- who said abhijeet is being selfish**

 **Jab ek beta baap ki galti se baap se ruth jaye aur baap ki tabiyet biger jaye to galti kiski hey?**

 **Kabhie aapke ma baap ne aapko daanta ho aur aap ulta gussa dikhya ho aisa hua na?**

 **Ager (god forbid) usmey unki tabiyet bigar jati to kasurwar kaun hota? Usmey aapki bhai apse naraj hota to kya aap selfish hoti?**

TD- thank you so much..

Krittika- thank you di.. hehe..

Drizzle1640- thank you…

Shzk lucky- thank you so much di…

Honey- haha food.. chalo.. thank you so much dear… aur khabardar mujhe paalak paneer se compare kiya toh mera naam palak hai matlab "aankho ki palak" samjhi kuch…. Hehe

Hamdard duo- thank you…

GD- thank you so much..

Sweetparii- my parrot… "huggggggggggggg" muaaahhhh…. Awwwww I love sssssooo muchhhhh..

"wink" – u always disappear.. miss u…. a lot.. love you tooo loadssss.. muahh… aur hugggg… jaldi wapas aana…

Ishani- thank you so much…

Rukmani- thank you so much di…

Bhumi98- haha toh aap very nice se aagey badh hi gayi.. haanji mokambo khush hua :P

Abhijeet lover, niti - thank you…

* * *

 **So here is the next chapter enjoy reading and ready with tissues.. hehe**

Abhijeet immediately dials daya's number.. but it is switched off..

"kisne mujhe kuch bataya kyu nahi.. acp sir.." he tries to call freddy and others.. "chh.. sabke phone ke time pe kharab hone they.."

Abhijeet was getting restless.. without wasting any time.. he rushes out of the house…

After 3 long hours of great tension.. abhijeet finally reached... Mumbai's city hospital… without wasting a single chance he rushes inside.. and made his way to the operation theatre.. he stops in the mid-way he sees.. team standing outside the OT..

Freddy: mai aapke liye pani lata hun salukhe sir.. offers as he saw him restless.

Salukhe: nahi freddy mai tek hun..

Freddy: sir mai lata hun.. freddy turns to leave.. he sees abhijeet standing there.. he utters

"abhijeet sir.."

Daya turns away just looking at abhijeet once.. abhijeet moves forward.. he bombarded him with..

"daya.. sir kaise hai?"

Daya was silent.. his silence made him more tensed.. he holds him by his shoulders.. and asked again..

"daya.. please batao kya hua sir ko"

Daya with tears in his eyes.. "heart attack"

Abhijeet's grip loses over his hand.. and takes few steps back.. in shock in tension.. straight tone..

"tumne mujhe batana jaururi bhi nahi samjha.. tumhara kabse phone try kar raha hun.. lekin.. koi bhi phone ka jawab nahi de raha hai.."

he calms down a bit.. "abhie kaise hai sir.."

Just then doctor comes.. out of the OT.. he says.. looking at all keenly.

"we are trying our best.. but he is still critical.. agar unhe 24 ghanto me gosh nahi aaya to.. in low tone.. unko jaan bhi ja.. " cutted with..

"Nahi.. (low tone) acp sir aise nahi.. (all looked at him.. and clearly get that he is feeling himself guilty for Acp's this condition) doctor kya mai unse mil sakta hun.." abhijeet asked..

Doctor: sir abhie hum kisiko bhi ijajat nahi dekengey unse milne ke liye..

Daya murmurs.. "aab yaad aaya milne ko"

Abhijeet looks at him.. but ignoring him.. talked back to doctor…

Abhijeet "iss waqt mai bas unsey ek baar milna chahta hun.. please.. doctor.."

He tried to his best to convince doctor and everyone too helped abhijeet in convincing the Doctor.. And finally doctor let him meet acp sir once..

Abhijeet takes his steps towards the ICU.. he opens the door and enters inside..

This is not what I want..

This is not what I supposed..

I went far to make u free from all those guilts...

From all those shame..

While, rest watches from glass window.. today the bright shine of cid.. was lying on the hospital bed.. struggling between life and death.. his face was covered with the oxygen mask.. and few machines attached.. beep beep sound of pulse from monitor could be heard.. he sits on the small stool just beside the bed.. holds acp sir's hand.. which was freed from any equipment.. tears welled up in his eyes..

"sir.. ek baar dekhiye please.. mai aa gaya.. mai aapse itna bhi naraj nahi hun ki aap aisa kare mere saath.. jab maine dekha tv pe aaki news.. meri toh saans hi ruk gayi thi.. dekhiye aapne kitna bhaga diya mujhe.. bhagke maine flight pakri.. hai.. sir mai yaha se chala kya gaya aap toh yaha aake.. leth gaye… aap aise bilkul aache nahi lagtey hai.. (with his moist eyes) chaliye sir.. bahut pareshan kar liya aapne.. sabko.. aur sabse jyada mujhe.. uthiye aab.. uthiye.. (but there is no movement in acp sir..) sir.. mai aapki haar baat manta hun na.. aap meri itni se binti nahi maan saktey.. bas aapko aankein kholne ke liye toh keh raha hun mai.. koi muskil kaam nahi hai yeh… sir please uthiye na.. mai nahi jaunga.. kahi..aapke pass hi rukunga.. please uthiye na sir.. please.. aaj ek beta aapko pukar raha hai.. please.. uthiye.. na.." he keeps his head on his hand.. abhijeet feels movement in his palm fingers.. he looks up.. soaking his tears..

"sir.." a word escaped from his mouth.. in happiness.

He rushes out.. "doctor.. wo sir.."

Doctors rushes in too check him.. and others stand out.. tensely.. and continually looking what is happening inside.. soon the ICU door opens.. doctors come..

"ghabrne ke baat nahi hai he is out of danger now.. kabhie kabhie joh hum nahi kar paatey wo.. aapne kar detey hai… bas take care aur unhe jyada stress na ho.. dhyan rakhiyega iss baat ka.."

and he moves from there.. the nurse informs them about acp gaining conscious.. team gets inside.. except abhijeet..

Daya "sir aap kaise hai aab.."

Acp nodes.. "tek hun mai daya.. kuch nahi hua hai mujhe.."

Salukhe says "haan tum toh jaise aamar ho… joh tumhe kuch ho nahi sakta.."

Freddy: sir hum sab kitna darr gaye the.

Acp sir gave as sweet smile in return..

Acp sir sees abhjeet standing on the door.. then he says to daya.. says

"daya.. room ke bahar rahe ya room ke andar.. kisiko bhi darwaje pe khade rehne ki izzazat nahi hai.. "

All looked at the door.. where Abhijeet is standing with down head.. And having a feeling of guilt inside his heart. Abhijeet takes few steps inside.. and closes the door..

"sir aap abhie hilna bhi nahi yaha se ek hafta.." daya speaks… ignoring him.

Acp: "toh phir kaam kaun karega.. tumhare upar double pressure ho jaayega.. tumhare ilawa aab mai kisiko keh bhi nahi sakta sambalne ko.."

Abhijeet looked at him.. and soon turned his head down.

Salukhe: kam ki chinta abhie maat karo itna stress aacha nahi hai tumhare liye.. hum chaltey hai tum aaram karo.. said in straight tone..

He signals all to move out.. all move out daya eyes at abhijeet once.. then moves out.. doctor comes in..

"sir aap bhi bahar jayie.."

Abhijeet nodes.. and moves out.. daya receives a call.. after attending… he comes back..

Salukhe asked.. "kya baat hai daya?"

Daya: kuch nahi sir wo ek murder hua hai..

Salukhe: toh jao..

Daya: par acp sir ko akela chodke..

Salukhe: daya.. kaam bhi jaruri hai aur wo akela todhi hai doctors hai yaha.. freddy yaha rukega.. kyu freddy?

Freddy: haan sir.. mai yahi rukunga aap sab jaayie..

Daya: tek hai agar kuch bhi ho toh phone kar dena…

Freddy: jee sir..

And all leave from hospital… except abhijeet and freddy.. freddy goes inside.. while abhijeet watch from outside.. only.. nurse tells freddy to bring medicines from pharmacy.. freddy goes.. and nurse moves out..

acp sir opens his eyes.. he wasthirsty.. the water was on side table.. he tried to grab it.. but fails.. to do so.. he tries again.. he moves a little but cant move more as a dripped was attached to his hand.. just then someone came in and hold him.. acp sir looked up..

"aap lethe rahiye mai deta hun aapko pani"

The person makes him lie properly.. grabs the water jug pours water in it… forwards in front of acp sir.. acp sir tries to grab.. but could not.. the person lifts his head up.. and helps him to drink the water.. then he keeps back the glass..

"aur kuch chahiye aapko.."the person asked..

"nahi.." a low muffled could hear.

The person turns to leave.. "aahh.." hearing he turns back.. and gets angrily..

"sir.. aap shanti se ek jagah leth nahi saktey hai.. abhie bhi aap aache nahi hue hai.." scolding him…(scanning him keenkly.. got to know that his senior is up to go somewhere, so said) "kaha jaana hai aapko.." he asked..

"abhijeet wo… mai.. bathroom.." in low tone.

Abhijeet comes forward.. he holds him protectively.. one hand rolled around his back and other was holding his arm.. Acp sir stands with the help of the support.. which his son offered him.

"chaliye.. uthiye" he helps him get up.. "aaram se.." he leads him to the washroom.. and waits outside then he comes and he helps him sit on bed..

"mai baithna chahta hun.."

Abhijeet: par sir.. abhie..

Acp: kaha na maine.. he shoot a glare to him.

No point of arguing he knew acp will not listen.. he helps him sitting pulling the pillow behind his back..

"sorry sir.. mujhe aap pe aise chilana nahi chahiye tha.."

Acp: It's okay.. mujhe aacha laga.. aaj tak kisi mei himmat nahi hui mujhe dhantne ki..

Abhijeet looks at him.. the silence was there..

"kuch kehna hai tumhe.."

Abhijeet: nahi sir.. wo kuch nahi.. aap mujhse naraz hongey na..

Acp answers.. "nahi mujhe haq todhi hai tumse.. naraz hone ka.. mai toh bas acp hun joh sirf tum logoko order deta hai kaam karne ke liye.."

U have all rights on me..

U can scold me..

U can put order on me..

Abhijeet.. with moist eyes.. sir.. please.. aisa kuch nahi hai.. aap aache se jante hai.. aapke liye mere dil mei kitni iszat hai.. itna hi nahi aap mere liye pita se kum nahi hai..

Acp: aacha toh phir kyu gaye they chodke haan? kya ek beta sab kaam ek pita pe chodke chala jaata hai? kya ek bhai sab kaam dusre bhai pe chodke chala jaata hai..? aur aab kyu aaye tum yaha.. yeh dekhne ki mai marr gaya ya..

Abhijeet: lift his head up in shock.. sir.. (in low tone) please.. aap nahi jante hai maine jab dekha ki aap yaha.. mujhse raha nahi gaya.. aa gaya daur ke.. koi bhi beta aapne baap ko martey hue nahi dekh sakta.. ussey takleef mei nahi dekh sakta.. (with teary eyes) mai kya karta sir.. kya karta.. aur nahi sehen hota mujhse.. har koi ungli uthatha hai mujhpe.. shaq karta hai sirf isliye na ki kabhie kabhie meri yaadasht mujhe dhoka de jaati hai.. mai kya karu sir.. bahut takleef hoti hai.. Jab meri wajah se apko pareshani hoti hai.. he puts his head on bed.. near his hand.. acp looks at him with teary eyes.. he places his other hand on his hairs and caresses it..

"abhijeet.. dekho mai janta hun tumpe kya bithi hogi… lekin mai jaan bujhke todhi kuch kehta hun.. wo toh bas haalat hi majbur kar detey hai.. mai sach mei bahut guilty feel karta hun baad mei.. sochta hun kaise.. tumse baat karu.. par mauka hi nahi mil paata..

abhijeet looks up at him with his teary eyes.. "issi duty ne mere bete nakul ko bhi dhur kar diya mujhse.. shayad iss cid ne mujhe har wayakti pe shaq karne ki bahut buri addat de di hai…"

he keeps his hand on abhijeet's "ek baat batao.. mai tumpe sara kaam shaup ke relax feel kyu karta hun?" hmm.. isliye mujhe bharosa hai tumpe.. ki tum aapni duty aache se nibhaogey.. kabhie shikayat ka mauka nahi dogey… kehtey hai maa baap aapne bacho ki 100 badi se badi galtiya maaf kar detey hai.. toh kya tum meri choti si galti nahi maaf kar saktey.." instantly the tears drops his eyes..

Today it was not an acp speaking.. but was a father.. talking to his son.. a father who is hurt when his son left him.., a father who is feeling himself guilty to accuse.. to use abuse words for his son.. who he always found standing beside him.. when he falls weak..

"sir.. aap yeh kya keh rahe hai.. mai aapse kabhie naraz tha hi nahi.. bas khudse tha.. shayad mujh mei hi koi khot hai.. kabhie kabhie khud par gussa aata hai.."

Acp cuts him.. "abhijeet.. tumne koi khot nahi hai.. tum toh ek intelligent, sharp shooter.. cid ke senior inspector ho.. jispe sabko garv hai.. jante ho tab kabhie tumhe kuch ho jaata hai sabse jyada fikar mujhe hoti hai tumhari.. tumhare uss bhai se bhi jyada.. par haan mai itna jatata nahi hun.. darr lagta hai.. mujhe kahi tumse ya daya se.. itna lagav na ho jaye.. ki.. mai tum dono ko khone ka dard bardasht na kar saku.."

He turns to other side.. and let his tears fall.. abhijeet puts his head on his lap.. and instantly tears fall..

* * *

 **A/n: hope did not made you cry much.. arey abhie khatam nahi hua hai bhai… abhie toh duo bhi baki hai… duo ka abhie milap nahi hua hai… hehe… next chapter is ready.. wo kya hai na bahut lamba ho jaata yeh isliye separate kar diya… next chapter with duo.. chalo.. jaldi se review kardo.. kal mai pakka update kar dungi… par review toh karo pehle… jaldi se.. hope can cross 70 ho gaya toh update kar dengey kal…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: hi thanks for you reviews guys..**

Princess046- thank you so much dear..

Saakski- thank you so much dear..

Guest- thank you dear I am gald u liked acp and abhijeet convo.. I wrote it without thinking.. :) yess… duo milap is here..

Priya- thank you so much dear..

Artanish- thank you so much dear.. yea.. updated soon this time :P

Kavinsanjana- thank you so much dear..

Kirti- aww love you to dear.. iss baar aapko jyda wait nahi karwaya.. maine.. hehe..

Shzk lucky- thank you di…

Hamdard duo- hehe.. aab kyasirf baap hi bete ko dhant sakta hai beta bhi toh dhant sakta hai na.. hehe

Somesameer- thank dear.. yea u can call me pari..

Nilpari- hehe chalo aacha hua bachgayi.. nahi toh flood ka pani kaise bahar nikalti haha.. take care…

DA95- thanks dear.. haha haan band toh bajegi hi..

Krittika di- thank you…

Shraddha- arey haan aapko kaise bhul sakti hun.. thanks dear.. take care…

Shrestha- arey batao toh sahi ho tum fb pe? Mera id hai palak abhishay's fan..

Rai- thank you so much dear..

Drizzle1640- thank you so much dear..

Bhumi98- thank you so much dear.. haan mai janti hun tum mujhse choti ho.. wo toh mai aise hi tease kar rahi thi…

Rukmani- di.. thank you kaise ho aap? Aachi ho na? aaur aap kaha se ho?

Duo fan no 1- aapne joh request kiya tha maine isko tohda mix karke.. bana diya.. I think.. kyat ha aapka request?

Khushi- yaar ek toh dost bolti ho aur upar se chupati bhi ho.. galat baat hai na.. aapna dhyan rakha.. aab aur haan scooty ko chuna bhi nahi jab tak puri tarah se tek nahi hoti samjhi… take care.. love you too

Palak- hi dear? Itne time baad.. kaise ho? Take care… and thank you…

Jot- thank you so much jot jee.. take care…

Abhijeet lover- thank you so much dear..

Niti- thank you so much di..

Mistic morning- aah mai sochu ki abhie tak aapka review kyu nahi aaya.. it's okay dear.. take care… jab aapka bhai dhur chala jaata hai toh miss kartey ho na ussey toh.. samjhlo.. yeh chapter padhke.. shyad sab samaj aa jaaye… hehe.. thank you…

* * *

Acp turns his head to other side.. and let his tears fall.. abhijeet puts his head on his lap.. and instantly tears fall..

"mai bahut bura hun na sir.. aapko rula diya maine.. mai bhul gaya na aap wahi hai jinhone mujhe nayi jindagi di.. kaise bhul gaya mai.. maa ke jaane ke baad aapne aur daya ne mujhe sambala.. kaise.. bhul gaya mai.. yeh naam senior inspector abhijeet aap hi ki wajah se mila hai mujhe.. maine bahut tang kiya na aapko.. daya ko.. bhi.. mai bhi khush nahi tha aap logo ko chodke jaane mei.. bahut yaad aayi aap sabki.. sach mei.. bahut maan karta tha ki aapke pass aa jau.. par phir khudko roka kyuki mai janta tha.. ki ek baar mai yaha aa gaya toh mai wapas nahi jaa paunga.. par aaj mai nahi rok paaya khudko.. nahi rok paaya.. maaf kar dijiye sir.. maaf kar dijiye… nahi jaunga.. mai kahi bhi.. aapko chodke.. daya ko chodke.. kahi nahi jaunga mai.. (closing his eyes.. let's his tears.. flow..)

Acp speaks.. with his soaking voice.. "abhijeet.. utho.."

Abhijeet lifts his head up.. acp sir looks at his eyes.. he cleans the tears.. in his eyes.. abhijeet hugs him.. but with proper care.. not to hurt his stiches.. and feels a smooth.. abhijeet felt staying in that hug.. so that he stays in that protective shell which is always string no whatever what are the consequences.. but the father and son relationship will never change.. no matter what ever storm comes across.. them..

"bas.. abhi.. aur aansu maat bahao.. yeh aansu bahut keemti hoti hai.."

Abhijeet says.. "aur yeh aansu bhi keemti logo ke liye hi nikaltey hai.."

They spate from hug.. acp feels something is still bothering abhijeet..

"beta aab kaha kho gaye..?"

Abhijeet: nahi sir wo daya kafi naraz hai mujhse..

Acp: wo toh sabse bada emotional fool hai.. aur mai janta hun tum ussey bhi mana logey.. (Assures him with a smile..)

Acp looks towards the door.. "arrey.. freddy.. tum kab aaye"

Abhijeet turns back.. freddy wiped his tears.. "sir.. wo aap dono itne aache lag rahe they.. maine disturb nahi kiya.. socha jab aap logo ka ho jaayega tab kuch kahunga.."

Abhijeet in shock "toh tumne sab suna.."

Freddy: nahi sir.. mai toh tab andar aaya jab aap acp sir ke khod mei sir rakhe hue they..

Acp: arey toh ismei aise darr kyu rahe ho.. kha todhi jaayega yeh tumhe..

Abhijeet: sir aab aap aaram kijiye mai chalta hun..

Acp: kaha jaa rahe ho?

Abhijeet: kisise baat karne.. aaj kal joh kafi disturbed rehta hai.. tum sir ka dhyan rakhna.. aur sir aapko kuch bhi chahiye toh bata dijiyega…

Acp nodes.. and abhijeet moves out…

He reaches at the bureau… he eneters inside no one is there.. waits for daya to come…

After an hour team comes in

Sachin "sir finally yeh case solve ho gaya"

Daya: haan sachin aakhir kab tak mujrim chupke rehta then he sees abhijeet..

"Bina kisike permission ke kisiko bhi bureau aana allowed nahi hai khas kar jab koi bhi bureau mei na ho"

Sachin: sir aap then he sees abhijeet "abhijeet sir aap yaha"

"Mujhe tumse baat karni hai daya" abhijeet says in straight tone.

Daya ignores him.. "Sachin mai hospital jaa raha hun acp sir ke pass waha unhe jarurat hogi koi aapna farz nibhaye ya nahi nibhaye mai jarur nibhayunga"

He moves out.. abhijeet follows him..

"Daya please meri baat suno" rushing down the stairs.. he holds his arm.. "Daya baat suno meri"

Daya jerks it "kya suno mai abhijeet kya suno kyu aaye ho aab tum wapas haan aab kyu aaye ho"

Abhijeet: daya tu please ek baar meri baat sun acp sir mai

Daya cuts him "haan acp sir tumhari chinta mei tension mei unhe heart attack aa gaya ek baar bhi tumne unse baat nahi ki unka haal bhi nahi pucha tumne"

Abhijeet tries to speak but "aur abhie mere pass tumhari faltu ki baaton ka time nahi hai mujhe hospital jaana hai"

He opens the door and sits inside the car..

"Daya suno toh" but he closes the door "aah" abhijeet jerks his hand and daya drives towards the hospital.. Abhijeet remains standing there holding his bleeding hand..

Purvi comes there "sir yeh aapke haath se kitna khoon nikal raha hai aayie upar mai bandage kar deti hun"

Abhijeet: nahi purvi mujhe hospital jaana hai ussey meri baat sunni hi hogi..

He calls for a taxi and moves

"Sir.. mai pray karungi aapke aur daya sir ke beech sab tek ho jaaye"

At hospital

Daya enters inside acp sir cabin..

"Kaise hai aap sir"

Acp says "mai tek hun daya par tumhe kya hua itne gusse mei kyu ho?"

"Kuch nahi sir kisse jhagra ho gaya"

Acp thinks "daya tumne abhijeet se jhagra kiya"

Daya: haan sir samajhta kya khudko jab dekho chala gaya aur aa gaya

Acp: daya yeh kya wo tumse baat karne gaya tha na aur tumne"shook his head dissapointedly.

Daya was surprised "sir aap"

"Haan mai jante bhi ho wo kitna pareshan tha tumhe leke pehle se hi wo itna dhuki tha tumne ussey aur hurt kar diya"

Daya asked "sir mujhe kuch samaj nahi aa raha hai aap kya keh rahe hai"

Acp tells him.. "Aur tum aapne gusse pe kabu karo bina wajah ussey dhant diya"

Daya looked down.. Abhijeet enters inside..

"Sir wo doctor ne kaha hai ki aapko kuch din yahi rukhna padega" he says

"Abhijeet doctors toh kuch bhi kehtey hai"

Freddy who is coming from the corridor.. sees blood all the way from door to the place where abhijeet is standing he is shocked

"Abhijeet sir aapke haath se khoon beh raha hai"

Acp and daya look..

"Abhijeet yeh kaise hua?"

Abhijeet first look at daya then.. "kuch nahi sir wo aise hi darwaze mei haath aa gaya hoga shayad"

Daya recalls how he shut the door ..And zoomed off without looking back.. He gets up.. And comes to abhijeet

"chalo dressing karwane"

"Nahi mai wo.. mujhe tumse baat"

Daya gives him angry glance.. holds his hand and pull him out..

"Doctor aap iske haath ki dressing kar dengey"

Doctor: yes sure yahi toh kaam hai mera mareezo ka elaz karna

After the dressing is done.. They move out..

"Daya please baat sun"

Daya turns "bolo kya kehna hai tumhe yeh maat samjhna sir ne tumhe maaf kar diya hai toh mai bhi kar dunga"

Abhijeet speaks "daya ek baar meri baat sun mai janta hun tu mujhse bahut naraz hai"

Daya angrily "haan hun naraz mai bahut naraz hun kyu na hun haan aise chale gaye tum baat maat karo mujhse"

Daya turns abhijeet tries to grab his hand but feels pain "ahhh"

Daya turns back in tension "abhi kya hua? Kitni baar kaha hai dhyan rakha karo aapna par nahi"

he was speaking all this realized pair of eyes staring at him "aur mujhe aise ghurna band karo"

Abhijeet smiles.. "daya mai janta hun tera yeh gussa jabardasti ka hai"

Daya speaks "nahi aisa kuch nahi hai"

Abhijeet "aisa hai toh meri aankon mei dekhke yahi baat bol"

Daya looks at him "khush aab"

Abhijeet "toh tum chahtey ho ki mai yaha se chala jau?"

Daya does not speak..

"Tek hai jaab tumhe mera yaha hona pasand nahi hai mai yaha se chala jaata hun wapas"

He turned to leave "agar tumne ek bhi kadam aagey badaya na toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga"

Abhijeet turns.. daya holds him by his arm "kya samjhtey ho tum khudko haan jab jee kiya chale jaogey jab jee kiya wapas aa jaogey chale gaye na bina kuch kahe.. bina kuch sune (with moist eyes) yeh bhi nahi socha ki tumhare jaane ke baad mera kya hoga... Ek baat samjhlo tum agar tumhe lag raha hai ki tum aasani se mujhse peecha chuda logey toh tum galat ho samjhe jindagi bhar tum chahke bhi mujhse peecha nahi chuda saktey"

Abhijeet "tu bhi toh aaya tha mujhe airport chodne tab nahi rok sakta tha samjha sakta tha.. keh deta ki abhi tum galati kar rahe ho jaake haan?"

"Tum uss waqt kuch sunke haalat mei nahi they aur mai bhi uss waqt gusse mei tha... tum mei mujhse jyada deemag hai agle din wapas aa jaatey par nahi" with tears in his eyes.. "Jante bhi ho kaise beetaye hai maine yeh kuch din nahi jante tum kuch"

"Sab jaanta hun mai tujhe kya lagta hai mai bahut khush tha waha haan ek pal aisa nahi tha jab yaad nahi aayi tumhari"

Daya speaks "jooth boltey ho tum aisa hota toh milne aatey"

Abhijeet "agar milne aata toh dubara wapas nahi jaa pata please maaf kardey dubara nahi jaunga mai"

Daya "nahi hai bharosa tumpe mujhe phir kabhie kisine keh diya tumhe kuch phir tum tranfer le logey bina kisiki salah ke"

Abhijeet: nahi lunga jab tak tu izajat nahi dega acp sir khud aapni marji se uspe sign nahi karengey tab tak mai kahi nahi jaunga..

Daya raised his eyebrow "matlab future mei tum tranfer lelena soch rahe ho"

Abhijeet instantly "nahi maine aisa nahi kaha mera matlab hai tum aur acp sir mujhe kahi jaane toh dogey nahi"

Daya "haan wo toh hai" he hugs him "dubara kabhie maat jaana aise mujhe bahut bura lagta hai"

Abhijeet smiles "nahi jaunga"

Daya separates wiping his tears "aacha aab chalo mujhe treat doh"

Abhijeet "treat kisliye"

" tum wapas joh aaye ho isliye chalo chalo"

Abhijeet: aacha de dunga pehle sir toh tek ho jaaye

Daya: haan mai toh bhul hi gaya tha…

Someone says "humhe bhi treat chahiye"

Duo turns and team were standing there

Freddy "sir aap akele nahi humhe bhi treat chahiye aakhir humne bhi toh miss kiya aapko"

Daya hits him.. Abhijeet smiles

"Haan jarur tum log bhi aa saktey ho"

Daya feels like killing him his pov "khud hi kabab mei hadiya ko bula liya"

Purvi "daya sir aapko koi problem toh nahi hai na"

Daya smiles "nahi mujhe kya problem hogi"

Pankaj chirped.. "finally abhijeet sir is back"

Daya "haan he is back aur kabhie nahi jaane wala aur agar gaya bhi toh iske kaan pakarke leke aaunga"

All laugh at this...

 **"no family is perfect.. we argue.. we fight.. we even stop talking to each other at times, but in the end family is family the love will always be there"**

* * *

 **A/n: hope u liked the story.. please R and R.. waiting for your response.. take care..**

 **Aacha one more thing… I am leaving ff for now.. will not write any story.. yea but will be reading stories...**

 **take care**

 **miss you all..**

 **Palak96**


End file.
